


When I'm With You

by RascallyRaven



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel Good Ending, 707 | Choi Luciel's Route, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Cuties, Deep Route Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy 707 | Choi Luciel, I Love 707 | Choi Luciel, Inspired by Music, Named Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RascallyRaven/pseuds/RascallyRaven
Summary: Warning! Contains spoilers for good route for 707!MC and Seven drive to go save his brother. It's a long drive, so MC puts on some music to woo her boyfriend.Based on the last bit of a phone call on Day 10.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Female Character(s), 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Kudos: 24





	When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> This fluffy piece was inspired by a song I love and a random fanmade video someone made on YouTube with MC dancing along to the song. It's interesting. Link is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZV1JkZod_k. Enjoy!

“I’ll like whatever you like. You can turn it on with your phone. I want to hear what parts you like best.”

All Aura could do was pout at him for ruining her fun, as well as hide the heaviness her arms were starting to feel from holding up their phones. Only to fail.

“It’s fun talking with you on the phone...but I bet your arms are starting to hurt…”

“But Seven~!”

“Stop joking around~” he countered. “I’m having enough fun with you sitting by my side. Let’s put down our phones and listen to some music. Okay?”

Aura puts Seven's phone down, losing her playful pout and grinning as she opens up her music app. Seven laughs at how devious she looks; if he wasn't in love with her before, he certainly was now. He honestly enjoyed her playfulness and appreciated when she knew to activate it, and when it was inappropriate. They'd gone over their plan so many times, he was ready to be distracted by it just a little bit.

And Aura gratefully provided it.

Violins started up in a quick beat over his radio, his girlfriend having successfully connected her phone through bluetooth. The singer started harmonizing wordlessly.

A beat.

With a clear voice, Aura started to sing along with a song he'd never heard before. Luckily, he knew English so he was able to enjoy the lyrics along with her.

When the chorus came up, the cute girl next to him started to bounce in her seat as she sang along.

"If you gave me a chance, I would take it! It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it…" She pointed at him with a gleam in her eye as she sang, "Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me! When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be!"

Seven watched with amusement and some awe as she waved her hands around in as big circles as she could in the car. He could feel her sincerity as she sang along.

When she started singing the next stanza, his heart almost stopped. It was almost like the song had been written for _them._

"We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace/Make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete./It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity!/As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be…"

The violins returned with sweeter sounds as she continued to sing, making the hacker's heart swell even more for the amazing girl next to him. He listened to her effortlessly harmonize with the rest of the song with unshed tears lingering on his eyelashes.

He felt a hand rest on his knee and he immediately slowed down so he could look at his beautiful girl in the eyes as she softly sang the final line.

"When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be~”

**Author's Note:**

> So tender. So cute. If you enjoyed reading this, please leave a kudos and a comment! If you want more cuteness and fluff, maybe a hint of angst, please check out my other fics. Thank you! And make sure to drink plenty of water!


End file.
